


Forbidden Kiss

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fairy, Boys In Love, Fairy AU, Festival, Forbidden Kiss, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Romance, a bit of angst, a bit of pain, but no violence, fairy oikawa, himan iwaizumi, iwaoi fluff, iwaoi kisses, poison kiss, posting this seperately but there will probs be a longer fic later, secret lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa is a fairy, cursed from birth with a poison kiss, and this is the moment Iwaizumi takes that leap.





	Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably going to be a whole multi-chapter fic for this but posted separately cause this is technically the end! but eh whatever! enjoy

Iwaizumi waits among the trees, the darkness cloaking their branches in the night and their leaves flickering out the stars. Oikawa asked him to come. He whispered in his ear when the other’s weren’t looking and told him to meet him under the stars at the edge of the dying tree with a broken face.

They had talked about this before, about planning, about asking his mother. Oikawa hadn’t mentioned anything about his forbidden kiss, but Iwaizumi knew. When he agreed to meet him, he knew what Oikawa was planning.

He holds tight to the rim of his shirt, and wonders if he should have come.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s words are a whispered excitements, and when Iwaizumi looks up he regrets even thinking about not coming.

“Tooru,” He steps closer as Oikawa walks from between the twin trees, his silk robes transparent on his skin.

“You’re wearing-” Iwaizumi doesn’t have the words, he holds out Oikawa’s hand and makes him turn. It’s something more than silk that flows over his shoulders and to the ground, it’s almost woven from starlight it appears so delicate, spider’s thread, or merpeople’s hair. It pools around his feet and allows view of his body, naked underneath except for a pair of underwear. The sleeves are long and scoop around his wrist, and a gold belt pulls it all close at his center. Oikawa’s broken wing flickers at Iwaizumi’s words, or lack of, conveying the racing of his heart, his little tell that Iwaizumi loves to watch. He leans forward and presses a hand to Oikawa’s back, pulling him closer.

“You look beautiful, more than ever.” He whispers and smiles. His heart burns heavily in his chest and he clenches his jaw to keep from leaning forward more, from pressing his lips to him and breathing in every scent every taste he is.

“Thank you, Hajime,” Oikawa blushes and says Iwaizumi’s given name, as always, when their distance is almost too strained to control. Avoids Iwaizumi’s deep black eyes and hides his blush.  

“Shall we go- wherever it is you’re taking me?” Iwaizumi offers; Oikawa nods eagerly, pulling Iwaizumi along by his hand, his words too choked up in his lungs to spill from his lips.

“Okay,” It’s such a small whisper almost a thought, heard by nothing but the tip of his tongue.

Oikawa pulls him along to the meadow, and then past that, where the fairy logs are taken by the council. Iwaizumi walks steadily with him, his love so brokenly beautiful in front of him and he feels unreal there, then, impossible. He holds his hand like it’s all he’ll ever touch, clutching it like a lifeline, and Iwaizumi can swear both their hearts are dying inside, ribs becoming bruised by their throbbing hearts.

It’s his lips he craves, his forbidden kiss that paints his kiss in poison. To indulge would be to either die or leave humanity for him. Iwaizumi twitches at the thought like he’s ready to give everything for him.

“Stop,” Oikawa’s voice pulls him out of his daydream, of his worrying.

“Close your eyes,” Oikawa tilts his hips and chin, looking at Iwaizumi from the side like he’s seducing him to his death. Iwaizumi cocks a smile but complies, letting his lids fall closed and holding tighter to Oikawa’s hand. The bushes hid whatever surprise Oikawa has, their dark shade fading into light through Iwaizumi eyelids and soon the music brushes his ears and he remembers.

“It’s the festival of the Moon wives. Their love legendary beyond worlds.” Oikawa holds both Iwaizumi’s hands and walks backward to the pool.

“You’re going to feel the water,” Oikawa whispers.

His greatest fear is Iwaizumi’s rejection, in this moment he rather die than have Iwaizumi turn away.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa gasps his name and stops his movements, Iwaizumi freezing in his step. He hums in response keeping his eyes closed. Oikawa’s greatest fear is Iwaizumi’s death.

“Hajime,” It’s so small Iwaizumi almost thinks Oikawa’s struggling to breathe and when his eyes strike open and find Oikawa’s swimming in terror he almost cries.

“Hey, stop, what is it?” Iwaizumi steps closer to Oikawa’s rock in the pond, stroking his hands up to his cheeks. Oikawa’s lips don’t quiver, he’s frozen.

“What is it, my love?” Iwaizumi tries to smile to feign strength but he fails at Oikawa’s parted lips.

“Do you love me?” Oikawa lets the words slip and immediately regrets the question but says no more once it’s out. Iwaizumi doesn’t respond.

He takes up Oikawa’s hands again and leads him deeper into the cherry pond, the moonlight painting it over with light that’s colored by cherry blossom petals. The water rises up to their hips lifting Oikawa’s robes around them in the water, the silk becoming bluer in the water reflecting the moonlight.

“Hajime-” Oikawa says again.

“Yes-” Iwaizumi almost shouts.

“Tooru, I love you- more than I’ve ever loved anything in the world,”

Iwaizumi strokes a hair behind Oikawa’s ear, tilting his head and smiling with soft eyes that see with wonder.

“I love you more than life itself if you’ll allow me to be unoriginal.”

“Love lacks creativity,” Oikawa chuckles and squeezes his fingers.

“Love makes me stupid.” Iwaizumi says smiling at the small sound that leaves Oikawa, the sigh that lifts off him like a breath of exhaustion weighed down by fear.

“Don’t ever doubt it.” Iwaizumi laughs but calms with his words.

Oikawa laughs softly, and Iwaizumi looks down at him as he does, gripping the rock under his feet, trying not to slip, and get noticed. Oikawa leans forward staring up then leans back.

“Since when are you taller than me?” He says, his eyes narrowing and Iwaizumi laughs, his smiles growing wider.

“Since I stood on a taller rock.” He doesn’t even try to lie, then lets his feet slip to the mud, the soft earth filling the room around his toes until no space is left.

“Better?” He asks, and Oikawa snickers again, looking down then up through his eyelashes, hiding his blush in his shadow.

They’re avoiding the subject, the reason Oikawa brought them to the pond, to this moment, afraid of what each will say, knowing they’ll both agree, and one might die for love, in their attempt at an eternity. How foolish they are.

“Tell me the story of the moon goddesses again.” Iwaizumi asks, stepping back and leaning an elbow on the bank, the grass staining his elbow with its damp green color.

“It’s a sad story. The goddess of the moon was a beautiful woman, with many men who wished to take her hand, she spent years with her knights of stars, but alone, all the same, waiting for a man to claim her heart.” Oikawa turns in the water, his robe floating around him like an ethereal galaxy trailing him.

“But alas, it was not a man who would capture her heart.” Iwaizumi continues the story stepping away from the bank and wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s waist.

“I thought you didn’t remember the story.” Oikawa questions and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“I remember this part.” he says, and Oikawa nods him onwards, leaning his hips closer to Iwaizumi’s arching away to see his face.

“But a woman, another goddess, born of light and plucked from the sky long before the new moon, called to her, and fell in love.” Iwaizumi’s voice has fallen into a hushed secret, and Oikawa listens tentatively, Iwaizumi falling forward towards him with every word.   

“They were married at dusk that night.” Oikawa takes the story back. His breath hits Iwaizumi’s lips, and the story falls quieter.

Iwaizumi’s heart feels like the sharpest razor blade, carving through his chest, and he struggles to keep it at bay. Oikawa’s lips are parted, his hands holding tightly to Iwaizumi’s shoulders, nose brushing Iwaizumi’s nose. He’s so close, and all Iwaizumi wants to do is fall forward into him, into his lips and lose every ounce of his being and sensibility in that kiss, find something new in his taste.

Oikawa’s eyes flutter at the heat of Iwaizumi’s breath, the cold water surrounding them his only awakening.

“Hajime,” Oikawa gasps his fleeting breath out in Iwaizumi’s name and Iwaizumi nods. He takes a step back, breaking with every inch they part, Oikawa’s hand still clutching around his shirt.

“Hajime-” Oikawa pulls at his shirt.

“Hajime, I-”  
“I want to kiss you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi interrupts him, knowing he won’t believe him if he’s not the first to say it.

“Tooru, I do, I want to be with you.”

“I’ll take you’re forbidden kiss-”

“It’s not forbidden Hajime, It’s poison.” Oikawa corrects him and Iwaizumi is struck by his resistance.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi calls once more quietly and Oikawa listens.

“I want you forever and more, till time withers my face and death steals me away, I want to love you with everything I have until I break apart” he speaks a vow he’s only ever felt in his heart, words unbreakable and infinite in his chest spilling from his lips finally able to be said.   
“Tooru, I want to kiss you, with every consequence in mind, I want to.”

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi and holds his touch to himself. He stares for a moment that Iwaizumi knows better than to interrupt this time until he reaches out his hand.

“Really?” Oikawa asks in almost disbelief, holding his breath.

Iwaizumi nods, reaching out and taking Oikawa’s hand pulling himself closer.

“Okay, but once you do, you must keep the kiss until the pain fades away, the poison will consume you until the end when it transforms you,” Oikawa speaks without looking at Iwaizumi, but guiding his arms to his waist, pulling himself forward.

“I don’t know if you’ll have wings or not, since mine are broken and torn, but-”   
“I don’t care about that, as long as I’m with you.” He says and leans forward.

Iwaizumi lets Oikawa meet him in the middle, his caution inching him forward until their lips brush and then fold into each other.

When he kisses him for the first time, there’s a heat at first, that melts into his cheeks as he holds Oikawa and pulls him closer. And then it hits him, as his hand slides up Oikawa’s back, his nails dig into Oikawa’s silk skin and the pain breaks into him like shattered bone. Iwaizumi’s knees begin to buckle but he keeps himself steady pulling Oikawa closer and pressing harder into him. His gasps pull at his lungs as he struggles, his brow knit tight, and he bites just a bit too hard on Oikawa’s lip as his heart thrashes for life inside him.   
“Mmm” Oikawa moans onto Iwaizumi’s tongue but all Iwaizumi can feel is the fire burning away at his skin. He shakes, his hands trembling until he feels the chill touch of Oikawa’s tears between their pressed cheeks.

His breath is weak in his lungs, and the scorching pain that reaching through him feels as if his bones and blood are exploding. Oikawa holds his jaw in the kiss moving his lips to keep him from falling. Iwaizumi’s screams are trapped between their lips and frozen by his lungs, his air rotten and chalk in his throat.

Then Oikawa pulls him through the water, and Iwaizumi feels lighter. He lets the waves support him and Oikawa hold him, trying to see past the poison filling his veins. It’s slow, a dying ache of something scorching its way over his tongue that dulls with every moment.

Oikawa’s breath is sharp and ragged but not labored, gasping for more, as he moves the most against Iwaizumi. Slowly, the raging burn flows smoothly in him, and his breath empties into tiredness, his limbs heavy but painless now lifting properly.

“Tooru,” He whispers his name through his lungs now chilled through fire, and everything leaves with Oikawa’s gasp.

Iwaizumi opens his eyes pulling back from the kiss and seeing Tooru clearer than before.

“Your eyes, they’re green.” He cups Iwaizumi’s cheek and he leans into it, tilting his head and smiling until Oikawa’s lips fall to a frown.

“Did it hurt?” he asks and rubs his thumb over Iwaizumi’s bottom lips pulling it down. Iwaizumi wraps an arm around Oikawa’s waist and pulls him as close as he can, and nods.

“Excruciating.” He says it bluntly but smiles anyway.

He bends forward without any other thought and presses his lips to Oikawa’s breathing in his scent in every way he’s never been able to, tasting for the first time his lips untainted by pain. He hugs Oikawa’s body to his chest and lets the kiss consume them, pulling at the strings of the silk robe, opening his eyes to watch Oikawa slip it from his shoulders and send it floating away from them in the pond. His wing is tucked into his back and Iwaizumi traces his fingers along its ridge pulling a gasp from Oikawa, that he swallows with a kiss.  

Iwaizumi finds Oikawa’s skin breathlessly soft, lifting him in his arms and pressing his lips firmly against his chest as Oikawa tries to breath through each kiss until he’s set down on the grass of the bank. Iwaizumi trails up his thighs and chest, and stretching for his lips again, kissing effortlessly, painlessly.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
